


Patience

by ibukin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Read This, F/M, I promise, this is for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibukin/pseuds/ibukin
Summary: Riding in elevators without his beloved was always uncomfortable, but riding in one with his enemy was even worse.





	

This is awkward. 

Her fidgeting mixed with his deadpan expression led to nothing but a discomforting silence. 

Why was he without her anyways? Ruruka is always along with Izayoi, but it seems like that’s not the case. When Seiko saw the elevator open, she almost turned around to exit the area because of Izayoi’s presence. She couldn’t, though. She wouldn’t back down. Seiko may have given in immediately and reverted to a shaking ball of nerves once entering, but she still entered. 

His words were entirely nonexistent. Nothing escaped his lips. Izayoi hadn’t even batted an eye at the other female, seeing how he had no need to. His thoughts, what little he had of them, were dedicated only to Ruruka. Everything was dedicated to Ruruka. Her beautiful eyes, her scrumptious trea--

Did she just mumble something? 

Yes, in fact, she did. While it was a tiny mumble, she still uttered out something. Under her breath, Seiko said “Elevator...t-taking too long…”

Izayoi had hardly acknowledged it, only giving a blink towards her direction. Her voice was agitating to the ears, at least to his. This has been taught in his mind, to be disgusted with her in any way, shape, or form. It’s not as if he cared, though. He preferred to isolate her from his life, seeing how she took away Rurukas attention at times. Even if it was for Rurukas benefit, Izayoi still held jealousy. 

This ride was taking far too long, Seiko had gathered. They were only on the fifth floor, and her stop wasn’t until the eleventh. She looked over at the ray of buttons. His stop was after hers, so she’d have to wait with him the entire time. This was painfully unsettling. The only thing that could help is if Izayoi changed as a person entirely and began to strike up a normal conversation. 

That would never be the case no matter how long she hoped for it. 

Floor number nine. It was getting closer to her stop. Soon her rancid smell would be free from his nostrils. Izayoi could almost smile at the thought. Granted, it was almost. He only smiled for one person and one person alone. He wonders how Ruruka smelled at the moment. It was pure perfection, without a doubt. But what specific scent would she be giving off? It was hard to guess, but he could only imagine such a fragrance. 

His thoughts were cut off with a sudden ding, and he looked at Seiko exiting. That was a relief, at least. Though he was more agitated with the fact she interrupted his thoughts yet again. 

Honestly, Seiko was just overjoyed to get out of that situation. Leaving a person who creeps her out the most is quite calming. However, that chill of his aura didn’t quite escape until the elevator was at least two floors above hers. Did she happen to do something wrong within the minutes shared with the male?

She wasn’t going to ruin her ease with those anxious thoughts. Instead, she kept walking towards her destination. Meanwhile, Izayoi continued to wait in the elevator with his arms crossed to reunite with his partner, having the item she requested in his pocket and ready to provide use. 

Even if it was just a pencil, her want for it surpassed his need to constantly be by her side in order to fulfill her requests.

**Author's Note:**

> did this 4 u jacob, 4 u.


End file.
